A study is proposed to explore the role of the coeruleospinal neurones in the labyrinth and neck reflexes. The electrical activity of coerulespinal neurones, antidraomically identified by spinal corad stimulation, will be recorded and their activity tested duaing sinusoidal stimulation of labyrinth and neck receptors. Comparisons will then be made of the dynamic characteristics of responses of coeruleospinal neurones evaluated by means of the Fourier analysis with the response characteristics of vestibulospinal neurons to the same inputs.